


White Rabbits

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: Grian is scared of white rabbits
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Xisumavoid
Kudos: 121





	White Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write fluff but i failed and wrote this instead

It was time for the weekly meeting the hermits all had just to go over current things happening and to address any issues happening and Grian was running maybe a teeny tiny bit late.

Okay he was really late, like almost forty minutes late. That was worse than mumbo!

But in his defense it wasn’t entirely his fault. First, he woke up later than he meant to that day, second he had just felt off all day almost as if something was going to go horribly wrong, and third he ran into like five trees on his way to the agreed meeting spot.

Basically his day wasn’t going too well.

When he finally landed in the shopping district all the hermits were already there waiting, a few of them looked a little concerned at how frazzled he looked but he brushed it off.

“Sorry I was so late guys, I um had a few issues getting here.” Grian looked away slightly embarrassed by being the last one there and also being so late.

“That’s fine Grian, we can start the meeting now.” Xisuma looked at the shorter hermit with a sympathetic expression as he started the meeting. 

Grian mostly tuned everything out. He didn’t have anything he needed to bring up and it was mostly boring meeting stuff in the beginning anyway.

He could see mumbo give him a look out of the corner of his eye but he ignored him. He’ll probably ask why he was so late after the meeting considering how out of character it was for him to be that late.

For about ten minutes Grian just let his fellow hermits words be background noise as he looked around at nothing, or that was until he saw it.

It being a white rabbit, which are something Grian is VERY afraid of.

Grian stopped thinking and seeing and hearing, everything went away except for that rabbit. If he wasn’t so out of it he would’ve noticed mumbo looking at him very concerned or maybe the other hermits seeing the rabbit, some of them cooing at it, mostly stress and scar, but he didn’t see any of that.

What he did see was that damn rabbit, and him. Sam.

He didn’t notice when his breathing picked up, or when his wings fluffed up like an angry cat or when the other hermits started noticing his panicked state. 

No, all he could see was Sam, the boy who made his high school years feel like hell, the boy who hurt him so bad that he’d still see him in his nightmares, the boy who is the reason he’s afraid of a stupid rabbit.

While he was lost in his panic the other hermits had all noticed his reaction to the bunny and were all obviously concerned.

“Grian?” scar tried to get his attention but it was clear his friend was somewhere else mentally and could not hear him.

Xisuma carefully went up to Grian, putting his hand on the small man’s shoulder, causing him to jump and his breathing to pick up a bit more, basically hyperventilating. 

“Grian, can you hear me right now?” X looked for any sort of recognition coming from grian, he saw Grian’s wings flutter slightly and his eyes look around as if he was looking for X but couldn’t find him.

So he could probably hear him, that was good. Now he just needed to calm him down.

Looking over at the group hovering around him and grian buzzing with concern he spoke “Somebody get rid of the rabbit, I think that’s what triggered this.” he watched as the group looked around for a just a minute before stress walked over and picked the small rabbit up, and with a quick goodbye flew off with the thing.

Obviously not killing it, stress would never.

Averting his attention back to Grian he noticed the hermit had already calmed down a tiny bit, though he was still pale, shaking and hyperventilating.

“Okay Grian I’m going to need you to do a couple things for me okay? First, can you talk?”

Grian shakily responded with a whisper “yes.”

“Okay, that’s good, can you name five things you can see for me?” 

Grian looked around slightly as he quietly spoke “um, you, the town hall, the other hermits, the trees, jellie?” the cat must’ve come to her owner when she heard all of the commotion.

“Good, now how about four things you can feel?” 

“you again, my sweater, a breeze, my wings.” his wings finally seemed to lose their stiff position.

“You’re doing really good G, how about three things you can hear?”

“your voice, my..my breathing, birds.” his breathing was starting to even out a bit.

“How about two things you can smell.”

“the ocean, sweat.”

“Great, one thing you can taste?”

“My tears.” his body relaxed in X’s grip finally.

“Are you okay?” Grian looked at him slightly.

“I’m tired.”

“I would be too after a panic attack like that, you should probably go home and rest.”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Scar and Mumbo both offered to bring him home because he certainly couldn’t get back by himself without collapsing.

Xisuma would talk to Grian about what happened later, right now he needed rest.


End file.
